Chemical Reactions
by SummerRain200
Summary: Ally has entered the Science fair with a geek to boost her Chemistry grades. But when something happens to her partner one day before, she seeks help from her friend and partner Austin. But is there more in store for them than just friends? The summary sucks but please read it. It's better than it sounds. (COMPLETE)
1. Science Fairs and Failures

Chapter 1: Science Fairs and Failures

"Guess who got a job at the Bookstore downtown!" Trish said, enthusiastically, showing off her new uniform. In two days, she'll be saying, "Guess who got fired from her job at the bookstore!" I sigh. Typical Trish.

"Trish, look at my Chemistry paper," I said, glumly, showing it to her.

"Ooh, did you get….. AN F!" she said, her voice rising to disbelief when she saw my paper. Sure enough, there it was a nice, big red F in bold letters.

"Yeah, Mr. Smith wants to have a talk with me later today about it," I said, sighing sadly. I had always been a straight A student, but my job as Austin's songwriter was kind of getting the better of me. I managed to boost all my grades except Chemistry. It had always been my weakest subject. And it didn't help that I had a mean, strict teacher who was impatient, liked to shout at teenagers and hated saying things twice.

"You can take lessons?" Trish suggested. I shook my head. It would be fair to say that I hate taking help from anyone other than myself. I prefer being independent and dealing with my own disasters. A familiar blond haired boy entered with a familiar idiot buzzing behind him like a bee.

"Hey, Ally! Guess what? My album has sold five million copies!" Austin said, gleefully.

"Yeah, that's Great, Austin," I say, weakly. I walked out as I heard Austin said, "Did I say anything bad?"

"She failed her Chemistry test and she has to talk with Mr. Smith later this afternoon," Trish replied.

_**Later that Afternoon**_

"So, Ms Dawson, you've been failing my class for quite some time now, you know I must call your father," Mr. Smith said sternly, his glasses slipping off the tip of his nose.

"No, please don't do that! I'll try to boost my grades up! I really will!" I said. Desperation colored my voice.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, from your grades, I see no improvement at all in any of your tests," he continued in his stiff, formal manner.

"Is there any other way I could get an A?" I have to say, this is the first time I've ever done extra credit work, but come on, there's a first for everything.

"Well," he said, "you can join the Science Fair with Brady Borris. I hear he still needs a partner," Oh, I know Brady. He was a real geek and he was the only competition I ever really had. He was an albino with big, geeky glasses. He had won the Science Fair ten years a row. In less desperate circumstances, I would have said no. But well, I'm in a situation here, so I gulped and said, "Yes, sir. I'll talk to Brady,"

"No need, Ms. Dawson. I have already told Brady and he has agreed. After all, I knew you would have taken the offer up the moment I suggested it," he said, a smirk on his serious features. I wish I could slap it off. I shuddered to think of what he was going to do to me after that. I got up.

"Thank you, sir," I said getting up. He nodded his head.

_**Later at Sonic Boom**_

I paced nervously back and forth. Where was Trish? I called her hours ago. I also called Brady hours ago and we talked about his project and all that other geeky stuff he said. Trish came in.

"Trish, I'm FTFO!" I said.

"What happened? How did it go?" Trish said, nervously.

"My Chem. teacher told I have to enter the Science Fair with Brady Borris!" I said, freaking out. Trish began to try to calm me down. I couldn't. How was I supposed to enter with Brady? I can't even understand half of what he is saying. And the fact that he looks like a bug doesn't help. I sigh. Come on Ally, calm down, I told myself, it's just two weeks. I know that the next few days are not going to be a pleasure cruise. I sighed and prepared to endure.

End of Chapter 1

**Hey, I'd like to send a shout out to my best friend, Lily 5603, for helping me. Read her story The Truth about Forever. It's amazing and review it and this story. **


	2. Deals and Dillemmas

**Hey, firstly. I'd like to shout out these authors for their lovely reviews.**

**Lily 5603(also my BFF), Love shipper, Queenc1, Awesomesauce325, Pink Freckle, I'mnotTophamMelonlord, Erica and .7524879. And remember I speak nothing but English and Filipino. **

**Thank you and here is the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Deals and Dilemmas

_**One day before Science Fair**_

So, after two weeks, what have we accomplished? Trish got fired from ten jobs. Dez quit Spanish Club. Austin's new release got 20 more million buyers. Hanging out with Brady is worse than I thought. He talked like he was living in the fifteenth century and his house smelled like burned cookies. Probably, because his mom had tried to bake for us a lot of times and well….. Just make sure you don't pass by her house for Halloween or a snack. Today, I asked Brady to meet at Sonic Boom to discuss the final touches for _our_ or should I say _his_ Science Fair project. I really hope this works because I really need that Chem. boost. The store phone rang, buzzing like an annoying bee. I picked it up.

"Hey, this is Sonic Boom. Ally speaking. How may I help you?" I said, in a customer friendly voice.

"Ally? This is Brady's mom, Mrs. Harriet Borris, um Brady can't come to the Science Fair," the voice said. I nearly dropped the phone. WHAT! No freaking way! He's going to ditch me all alone to face Mr. Smith! In the Science Fair, there's supposed to have two people. I am not getting an F.

"Um, why isn't he coming?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level and polite. On a disaster scale of one to ten, I'm a twenty.

"Brady got a bad case of chicken pox. I told Mr. Smith and he said that he could stay home," she replied. Oh boy. I'm sure Mr. Smith is probably filled with evil glee. The one thing he likes better than the pleasure of calling teenagers incompetent and stupid was the pleasure of giving those children F's. I struggled even more to keep my voice polite.

"Oh, well, please tell him to get well soon," I said.

"Are you sure it's no trouble at all?" she asked. She really did not know she was trying my patience.

"Yes, it's alright, Bye," I said and quickly put down the receiver. Okay, this is not the time to freak out, Ally. If Brady can't come, then I should ask someone else. I check my options.

Trish: She'll ditch me.

Dez: He's way too stupid to even tie his shoelaces.

Nelson: He's too young to even have a cell phone.

Dallas, Wait, how did he even get in the list?

I realized there was only one more person to ask.

_**Austin's POV**_

I sat outside of the new pizza place Trish was working in. The service was awful but the pizza was totally worth it and I got a discount.

"Here you go. Your double cheese and pepperoni pizza and a bottle of orange juice. Just give me some tips and I'll be on my way," Trish said and I hand her a twenty. She left, leaving me to my pizza. I gingerly lift a slice and take a bite. Mmmm, delicious!

"Austin!" a familiar brown haired girl said. Ally. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked as she sat down on my table, clearly tired and desperate.

"Austin, I need your help, please," Ally asked. The 'please' caught my attention. Ally hardly ever said it, so this must be a real situation. I nodded and motioned for her to follow me to the alley.

_**In the alley**_

I lean back against the wall. I was right. The alley was usually crowded with teenagers, but not today.

"Austin, I need your help," Ally said.

"You said that already," I replied, sounding like an arrogant airhead.

"Listen, Did Trish tell you I joined the Science Fair with Brady Borris?" she asked. I tried for sarcasm.

"Let me guess, you're falling in love with him?" She turned bright red. It was cute. I really enjoyed teasing Ally.

"No, Brady got chicken pox and I need someone to join the Science Fair with me. As you can guess, I'm asking you," she said. I have to admit, I'm flattered. Ally Dawson? Asking for help? The only time those two phrases would ever be on the same sentence is 'Ally Dawson does not ask for help' Cassidy has been turning me down for a while. Suddenly, I knew what I was going to do.

"Sure, Ally. I'll come…" I didn't get to finish. Ally whooped and hugged me. I was too shocked to move.

"But..." I said.

"Uh-oh did I hug you too soon?" she asked.

"This favor does not come without a price," I said.

"Okay, what do you want Austin?" she asked. I smiled.

"A kiss,"

**Like it, hate it, love it. Tell me. If you have any suggestions, tell me. Review!** **And read The Truth about Forever by Lily 5603. Bye!**


	3. Prizes and Payback part 1

**Hey**! **It's here! Chapter 3! Well, again, shout outs to: Lily5603, Loveshipper, queenc1, Awesomesauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, .7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie 12 and all the guests who reviewed. It's a handful to type but that's what good authors do to people who review! Dedicated to you, here's the 3****rd**** chapter!**

Chapter 3: Prizes and Payback part 1

"A kiss," Austin said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" I asked, my voice shooting several octaves higher.

"You heard me, a kiss in exchange for me joining The Science Fair with you," he said, cool as a cucumber. I almost had smoke coming out of my ears. Not from anger, of course. But shock and yeah, anger. Although, I don't really know why I'm angry, that doesn't stop the emotion.

"Why?" I asked. Really, that's the main question in my head. Why would he, out of all the things he could ask for, choose a kiss?

"You don't really have to know, so deal or no deal?" he asked, looking at me questioningly. I think about it. I really want that A and it would be totally priceless to see the look on Mr. Smith's face. Besides, I'm really desperate and there's no one else I could turn to for help. Austin was my only alternative. What was the worth of a kiss anyway? We were just friends so what was the biggie? I inhaled and exhaled, shocked at my decision even as I say it.

"Deal," I said and shook his now outstretched hand. We left the alley and went our separate ways. I stared at him as he left. What the hell did I just do?

_**Science Fair Day**_

Oh. My. God. It's today, the Science Fair. My pulse is racing and my head's spinning. I can't even think straight. I pick up my coat and Science Fair entry and rush out of the door. I just hope Austin doesn't ditch me, today. A honk of a car catches my attention. It was a red convertible. Nope, Austin did not ditch me today. Here we go.

_**Austin's POV**_

I park my car in front of the Dawson yard. Not to my surprise, Ally is outside, mouth hanging open. I know it's not the car, it's me.

"A little bird told me that you need a ride. Come on in," I said and opened the door to the passenger's side of the car. Ally's been trying to save up for a car, while I, on the other hand, got one as a gift from my parents.

"No, thanks, I'll walk," she said, stubbornly. She was holding some stuff in her hand. Science stuff probably.

"You don't want me to ditch you, right? So get in the car or are you too chicken?" I teased. She was certainly getting in the car now. She hated being called 'chicken.'

"No, I am not! I'll get in the car then," she said and I, again, opened the car door for her. She sat down, putting her stuff in the back seat. I smiled.

"Good choice," he said. She nodded stiffly and we drove off.

**So, I know that this chapter was kind of a let – down. Don't worry. I promise the next part will be exciting. And I'll add chapter 4. How's that? So review and for ICarly fans, read Risks and Mistakes by Lily5603. And you know read The Truth about Forever by Lily5603. Bye! Remember, REVIEW!**


	4. Prizes and Payback part 2

**Hey, people! Again, I'm shouting out these people for following, favoriting or reviewing: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, .7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo and all the guests. This chapter is for you.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Prizes and Payback part 2

When we arrived at school, every eye was positioned on us. It was awkward and embarrassing. I studiously avoided every look, especially from Kaydence and her group of witches. She was the most popular girl in school and Austin's number one admirer. Not because she was into him but because he was popular. That's one reason why he barely cast a glance at her. He was scared that if he did, she'd take it the wrong way. He got out of the car and politely opened my door.

"Thanks for the ride," I said. He catches hold of my wrist, just to keep me there. I glanced down at his hand.

"What?" I asked, honestly bewildered. This was not normal behavior that Austin displayed in front of me.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, his voice dissolving into nothing more than a whisper. He quickly ran, leaving me staring mystified at his retreating shadow. I wonder if he's going to ditch me.

_Science Fair Results_

Austin, thank the Lord, didn't ditch me. But, I think I would have preferred him ditching me than giving me the silent treatment. I don't even know what he's mad about. The public address system ringed out. _Oh boy_, I thought, _here we go_.

"There were many Science Fair entries today…," I began to tune out. Why was Austin mad at me? I glanced at him. His face was as cold as ice and as blank as a clean piece of paper. Even in his deathly expression, he was handsome. He was not like Dallas, who made me dizzy and shy. He was like a steady flame, always constant. He had deep dark brown eyes that were….. looking right at me.

"Have I got something on my face?" he asked, which was the first words out of his mouth since this morning. I shook my head and turned my attention to Mr. Smith.

"And so the winner of The Science Fair is… Ally Dawson!" Mr. Smith's voice rose from calm to plain disbelief when he saw my name. I come up the stage, with a confused expression that said_, Are you sure you're reading the right name?_I was forced to stand beside Ms. Morris, who was the Head teacher of The Sciences Department.

"Would you like to say a few words, Ally?" Mrs. Morris said, in a tone that suggested that it wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Um, I'd like to say thanks to, um, Mr. Smith for inspiring me to join The Science fair," I look around the crowd. Austin was looking at me, eyebrows slightly raised.

"And I'd like to thank Austin for coming here with me, Bye!" I said. Applause followed as Mrs. Morris handed me a trophy. It had my name on it. A stab of guilt pinched me. I felt sorry for Brady. He worked on the project and he didn't even get any recognition. On the other hand, I wasn't about to own up that he did most of the project. After reveling in my victory, I see Austin leaning on the wall. He looks at me and mouths, _Follow me_. Oh. No. The deal! I have to kiss Austin. I excused myself and hesitantly followed Austin to the old stage. Our school had an old stage a little farther from the new one. It was abandoned and now, most couples sneak there to be alone. Austin climbed up the stage and he put his hand out to help me up. We went behind the old red curtain. Dust flew out, triggering my allergies. I fought my burning urge to sneeze.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," I said, looking at Austin. He smiled and closed his eyes. I kept my eyes open. When his face was one inch apart from mine, I reluctantly closed my eyes. He chuckled, and pulled away. _He backed down? That's good news,_I thought.

"The deal's changed, Ally," _okay, this is bad news_

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, warily. His eyes were bright and alight with humor, as if there was a joke I couldn't see.

"We date,"

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought! And as usual read The Truth about Forever by Lily 5603. Bye! B.T.W: May I get new reviewers?**


	5. Responses and Reminders

**I'd like to send shout outs to all the reviewers who reviewed and well this chapter is for you. Oh and yeah, I wrote my new story. It's called 'Dark Angel' i'm posting it tommorrow. Okay, you can read now.**

Chapter 4: Responses and Reminders

My first expression was shock. _Duh. _Why? What is he planning? Austin was still looking at me with a smirk on his face. The bastard. Oh my God! Did I really just say that? But, there was no other word to describe the way Austin was acting right now. I folded my arms to my chest.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I suppose Mr. Smith would be very interested to hear that Brady did all the work," he said. I immediately covered his mouth.

"SSHHHH!" I said, looking around nervously. I really hope no one heard him.

"Don't say that so loud!"I said. It would really not be good if anyone heard him. For me, at the very least. I removed my hand off his mouth cautiously, looking for any danger signs.

"So, is it a deal?" he asked. I sighed. I know that he knew the answer but he wanted me to say it out loud.

"Yes, it's a deal, as if you don't know that already," I said and shook his hand. He smiled.

"Come on, Ally, I'll give you a lift home," Austin said and somehow, when he said that, I didn't think he was being sarcastic.

_**Austin's POV**_

Ally kept an uncanny silence in the car, listening to the music blaring on the radio. It was Miami Mack's show. I wondered what she was thinking about. Was she disgusted? Maybe. Mad? Perhaps. Confused? Definitely. I can't blame her. I guess it will be very awkward if your best friend asks you to go on a date with him. I heard a soft hum and I was back in the car. It took me a minute to place that it was Ally who was singing. I realized that the hum was words, being sung softly. I recognized the tune as an old song. I listened more carefully to her singing the lyrics.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_I felt all flushed with fever_

_Embarrassed by the crowd_

_I felt he found my letters_

_And read each one out loud_

_I prayed that he would finish_

_But he just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_He sang as if he knew me_

_In all my dark despair_

_And then he looked right through me_

_As if I wasn't there_

_And he just kept on singing_

_Singing clear and strong_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me_

_He was strumming my pain_

_Yeah, he was singing my life_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly_

_With his song_

The song was more beautiful than even words could describe. Ally stopped singing and turned to see me looking at her.

"Austin, if we get in an accident I'll kill you," she said and went back to staring at the window. It was the last words that she said throughout the entire trip.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you want to know the name of the song is killing me softly by Roberta Flack. Bye! Reviews will be much appreciated and please read The Truth about Forever by Lily 5603. Bye!**


	6. Disbelief and Misunderstanding

**Sorry for such a late update. My Internet was giving some trouble and I got it fixed sometime during the week. Shout outs to Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, .7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini and all the guests reviewers out there. This chapter is for you and also my friend, Sherene who celebrated her birthday on November 1. Okay, I can shut up now so you can read.**

Chapter 5: Disbelief and Misunderstandings

Austin parked his car in front of my house. I got out of the car and slammed the door. He whistled low under his breath.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head, which infuriated me even more. I shook my head and stomped away.

"Hey, Ally," said a familiar voice. _You have to be freaking kidding me_.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Hey, Ally," the girl said. She had a pixie like structure, and she stood up on her short little toes. She was Sienna Demororah, a girl from my class. I never particularly liked her, because she spread more rumours than the Daily Dish, the school magazine for teenagers. Basically, it was run by Kaydence Brooks, an obsessed fan of mine. Since she was the head cheerleader, she would make up rumors about people she did not like. Sienna worked for Kaydence. I smiled evilly. Sienna's eyes glinted with glee. Ally looked horrified.

"It isn't what you…." She started, but the sentence remained unfinished.

"Why don't I leave you two alone?" she said and left quickly, frantically texting away. I bet my car she was texting Kaydence. Ally gave me a glare that could have melted through metal. I grinned broadly, in a manner as cool as ice.

_**Ally's POV**_

I reached forward, close to Austin and slapped him. His head moved mechanically to the left and went back again to normal position. He got out of the car, moving closer to me. I moved back like a rabbit would if it faced a lion. Austin moved even closer, until we were barely two inches apart. My back hit the wall. Austin placed his hand, right beside my head. If a passerby sees this, he'd probably think we were dating. My discomfort was as clear as day. He smiled even more. His eyes looked at me like I was a butterfly pinned on a board. He leaned as close as he could get, and I felt his lips move as he spoke,

"Tonight, you go with me to the movies. I'll pick you up at seven,"

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliff hanger yet again. Sorry about the let down on the last chapter. Read and review The Truth about Forever by Lily5603 and also Brought together by a bird by hoping for ally moon. Those stories are amazing! Reviews much appreciated for this story. Au revoir! **


	7. Movies and Mixed up Feelings

**Salve! Yey! I spoke Latin! Shouts to: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, .7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143 and all the lovely guests. If I left out anyone, just tell me, please. Anyway, it's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Movies and Mixed up Feelings

I found myself waiting at the living room for Austin, wearing a somewhat short black dress with a jean jacket over it, complete with black boots. I'm not Miss Savvy on anything to do with dating. To tell the truth, this is my first date. That is unless you don't count Dez forcing me to go with him to watch some lame romance movie named 'Bridal Diaries' Someone knocks on the door. It was Dad. He looks at my outfit and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm meeting Trish," I lied. I was a terrible liar. The eyebrow stays in place, but the question was gone. I sighed in conflicted relief. But my relief is however, short lived. The doorbell rings and my Dad opened it. It was, as you can probably guess, Austin. This was going to be an interesting night.

_**Austin's POV**_

I stood at her front porch, facing Mr. Dawson. He stared at me and I stared politely back. Ally was at the side, looking as horrified as any girl would be if their father found out they were dating a guy that he didn't particularly like. The awkward silence lasted for at least ten minutes before Ally breaks the ice.

"Um, Dad? Need I remind you that you have refused to buy me a car and I hate to travel?" she asks. I bit back a laugh. Mr. Dawson nodded slowly and a slow understanding came over him. He thought that I was going to drop her to wherever she needed to go.

"Alright, Ally, you could go. Just be back by ten or something around there," he said and nodded at me.

"Take care, Austin and good night," he said and as soon as Ally's outside, he closes the door.

_**Ally's POV**_

Huh, okay so the night has gone to a rather interesting start. Austin takes me to his car. It's an Austin Vanquish.

"What happened to your convertible?" I asked. The car was perfect and glossy. It _must _be new.

"I sold it to a friend," he said, simply.

"Oh, so what happened to this friend?" I snapped, pointing at myself.

"You can't drive, Ally," he said and opens the door to the passenger's side. I slid in and he got into the driver's seat and we drove away.

_**At the movies**_

There was a whole long line for the movies. Austin slid past all of them and went inside. I didn't bother to say anything.

"Wait here," he said and I waited, annoyed. I looked at the 'Now Showing' board. There were ten of them on it and most of them consisted of horror movies. Oh no, what if Austin picked a horror movie to watch. I'd be screaming my head off if he did. My horrifying thoughts continue until Austin comes back with a large popcorn and two sodas. I looked at him as he guided me to one of the doors. We sat down somewhere in the back. Advertisements were still going on. Soon, the movie started. It was a horror movie named Final Destination 5. Well, I heard that the movie had a long history of very brutal deaths. On the other hand, I really was not going to want to find out what was going to happen. Instead of focusing on the mayhem that went on in the screen, I focused on Austin. My reason: There was not much interesting subjects around to focus on. He was chuckling softly. He had, as Trish would have put it, a sick, demented, psychopathic mind to be chuckling in a horror movie. I disagreed. I have to admit, Austin's constant annoying behavior was somehow beginning to wear off as I spent more time with him, and I can't help it, I just really want him around. The movie passed, with me trying to watch it. It wasn't exactly the most romantic of dates but it was….. different and nice.

"Did you enjoy your first date?" he asked. I gave him a fake punch and we laughed as we headed to the car park, completely unaware of the people who were following us.

**It's a cliff hanger. Thanks for the people who read my other story, Dark Angel. So again, please read The truth about Forever by Lily5603 and she also has a new story, What happened to goodbye so you could check that out. Also, just to give a very early heads up, after 4 or possibly 5 more chapters, I'm going to put all my stories on hold for three weeks because I have to study for 15 subjects for my end of term test. I am not going to complain. See you in the next chapter and reviews would be very nice!**


	8. Cheaters and Fakers

**Hey! So the deadline is edging really close and I have 15 subjects staring at me in the face so this might be my last update till after 3 weeks. I'll try to push it and see if I can update another but I'm not sure I can do that. Anyway, shout outs to:** **Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143 and all the lovely guests. It's chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Cheaters and Fakers

Austin and I were still laughing when we caught sight of Tyler Roberts' convertible. Tyler was Trish's new boyfriend and Trish liked him, a lot more than most of the other boys she dated. What was funnier was that there was a girl in the front seat with him. I immediately recognized her. Her long flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes and the short clothes that she wore gave away everything. It was Ryanne Jones.

_**Austin's POV**_

Ally's face looked troubled. I felt a pang in my chest and I immediately squelched it.

"Hey, honey. Why is your pretty little face so troubled?" I asked. She looked at me and grabbed my hand and pointed at a convertible. The window on her side was winded down and I could see two dark shapes in the convertible, very intimately together. Romantic sounds became audible and my face scrunched up with disgust.

"So, Ally. That's natural teenage behavior," I said, shrugging it off. She hit my head.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head ruefully. Her face softens a bit.

"Yeah, but do you know who those people in the car are?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow in a manner that said, 'Surprise me' I was surprised.

_**Ally's POV**_

"It's Tyler and Ryanne," I said and Austin made a surprised expression which would have been extremely gratifying in other circumstances. Ryanne is a girl from Kaydence's group. She was Trish's number one enemy and I know Tyler knew that but I know how hurt Trish would feel if she found out about this. On the other hand, she might also not believe me.

"Give me your phone," I said and Austin handed me his phone. I took some pictures and suddenly I saw the passenger's seat start to open. I winded up all of the car windows. Thank god they were tinted so now I can eavesdrop without any caution. I moved to where Austin was sitting, leaning over him.

"This is very uncomfortable, Ally," he said and I looked at him, and then suddenly I'm aware of my position. My cheeks turn to a flaming red and I try to get off him when Tyler knocks on our window. We looked at each other.

"Take your jacket off and mess your hair up," he said.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Got a better excuse?" he asked. I glared at him, but I really couldn't find anything wrong with the idea. It's not like we really did anything. So, I messed up my hair and took my jacket off and threw it carelessly somewhere in the car. Austin looks at me before pulling my sleeves down. I stiffened and my expression clearly stated that I was uncomfortable. I pulled them up. He just smiled and took off his jacket and messed his hair up and unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons. He turned off the lights so Tyler or Ryanne wouldn't see us clearly. He winds down his window, just a bit, enough that he could be heard but not seen too clearly.

"What?" he said, in a cranky voice that didn't sound immediately recognizable. He was good at this.

"Look, man, um real sorry for interrupting you but can you tell me where The Gravity Night Club is?" he asked. Austin crankily gave him directions and shut the window before Tyler could say anything else. I bit back a laugh. He turned back on the lights and quickly fixed himself again. I did the same.

"Hurry up," he said.

"We're going home," I said, bluntly.

"No, Ally we are not. We're following Tyler and Ryanne in that nightclub,"

**Ooooooh, Ally's gonna get her first nightclub experience. So, like I said, all my stories are on hold. Read the Truth about forever and What happened to goodbye by Lily5603 and also One and the Same by Frenchie12 and also read Friday, I'll be over you by hoping for ally moon. They are really good stories. And if it's not too much to ask, can I get a guest review? Just asking. Bye, reviews would be nice and see you in three weeks!**


	9. Wounds and Wallflowers

**Okay, so I managed to type this up in my van. I just couldn't live without writing. I'm a hopeless fanfiction addict. (Sigh) Anyway, shout outs to: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689 and to all the guests. Anyway, Chapter 8 is here! Please proceed to read.**

Chapter 8: Wounds and Wallflowers

I found myself standing beside Austin as he scanned the sixty or so teenagers lined up outside of the club. From what I heard from Trish, it was an adult nightclub except on Fridays and Saturdays. Teens were allowed that time and no adults were allowed. Austin was able to get in because aside from his parents owning Moon Mattress Kingdom, they were a part of several business collections. One of them was The Gravity Nightclub. That and they also provided mattresses for….. them.

"I'm not seeing them," he said. I looked at him.

"Well, maybe they went inside?" I asked. After all, it was possible. Austin had to take a whole hour to convince me to come together. And judging by the way the line was moving, maybe.

"Or, they just arrived," he said, pointing at a couple, which was them. Tyler and Ryanne were obviously talking and laughing.

"Come on," Austin said and took her hand and guided her inside. The dance floor was packed with teenagers. Music poured through the stereos and a fairyland of colorful lights shimmered all over the club. Some teens were at the bar, drinking and socializing. I chuckled softly. Austin chuckles too and we both look at each other. I gave him a questioning look.

"I was laughing because half of the parents of these people don't even know they're here," he said and we laughed together.

"Austin! Ally! What are you two doing here?" The voice was instantly familiar. It was Trish. Nope, today was definitely not my lucky day.

_**Austin's POV**_

Ally and I shared a look as Trish looked at us angrily.

"I can't believe you'd make up such a ridiculous lie like that! Tyler loves me!" she said and before we could say anything else, she stormed off. We followed her and then, almost as if it was Fate, Trish saw Tyler and Ryanne making out on one of the love seats on the side of the building.

"Tyler, How could you do this to me?!" Trish said, looking hurt. Tyler leveled a gaze on her.

"Look, Trish. You're not my type of girl. I don't like girls like you. You should know that. I'm just a guy who likes fun. But you're no fun, like really so we're sooo over," he said and Ryanne laughed. And it was too much for me.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Austin!" I shouted and tried to pry him apart from Tyler as they fought. Ryanne was doing the same. I gave her a cold glare. I succeeded in prying them apart. Austin tried to make a move and so did, Tyler.

"Austin, he's not worth it. He's a stupid, two timing bastard. He doesn't deserve your energy or time," I said and Austin stopped struggling.

"Uh, control your boyfriend," Ryanne said, looking at me with malice.

"Um, if you haven't realized, Ryanne, you look like a total slut. Get a new hairstyle and outfit," I said, and walked away, as Ryanne did the usual response mean girls did.

_**Austin's House**_

"Ow!" Austin said, as I applied some medicine on his arm. I treated his wounds carefully, trying to ease the pain that he was feeling.

"Thank you," I said when I was done treating him.

"For what?" he asked, looking at me and his damaged shoulder that was now wrapped in bandages.

"For what you did for Trish," I said. He shrugged and winced.

"Ow! Seriously, anyway I may look like I hate Trish, but I don't. She's a great girl. She deserves better than that bastard," he said and I looked at him. He looked back at me. We stared at each other before I felt Austin tuck back a loose brown curl and stroke my cheek. He held it and he closed his eyes and brought his face down. I did nothing but close my eyes and tilt my face upwards. Our lips barely touched when the door swung open.

**Cliff hanger!There you have it. Chapter 8. So read what happened to goodbye? by lilly5603 and if it doesn't bother you guys, please read my story Dark Angel. Okay bye, see you in trois semaines**


	10. Outcomes and Outsiders

**Hey! It's today and I'm back... And alive! Anyway, the following are SUPER AWESOME!: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689, Stella the Rebel and chadsonville and to the guests, thanks! Here is the ninth chapter. I don't own anything except the plot. Yeah, I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 9: Outcomes and Outs

_**Ally's POV**_

"Oh, dear, um, this is very awkward," Mrs. Moon said. I broke away from him as if his touch burned.

"Mom! What did I tell you about knocking?!" Austin whined, sounding irritated. I looked around and took up my stuff.

"Um, I have to, um, go. I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said, before walking out. After I reached the front door, I ran to the direction to home.

_**Next day**_

Try to imagine what would happen if you got home sweaty and late and your dad's mad at you and thinks he can't trust you. Now, try to imagine what would happen when he finds out you were in a nightclub, involved in a fight and almost got kissed by the son of the people he doesn't like and only tolerates him because he's your friend. Now, imagine sitting on the breakfast counter with your dad, trying to gain his trust despite that whole parade of trouble and the guy who he least likes pulls up in front of the house in a red BMW. All of that happened to me at the same time.

"Ally? Are you and Austin dating?" my dad asked. Okay, I would have said no. But there is no sensible excuse for what Mrs. Moon saw.

"Yes, dad, we are. I wanted to tell you before but…" Dad interrupted.

"I have no problem with you and Austin…. dating but, I am going to have to give you.."

"Dad, please don't start with 'the talk' I'm 16!" I said. He laughed and hugged me. I went outside. Austin was waiting. From his expression, he knew what was going on.

"Come on, babe," he said, and I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

_**School(2 weeks after)**_

Trish talked on and on about Tyler and what a bastard he was and how much he deserved what he got. From what I heard from Darlene, a girl from Tyler's Biology class, he was hospitalized because of two broken arm and a bloody nose. He refused to tell anyone how he got that way, but I know it was because he was scared as hell of Austin. As for Ryanne, she got kicked out of the school, because someone told the principal that she broke his favorite china vase that his first wife gave him before they divorced. I'm not surprised. I leaned on the door of my locker. Trish had a new boyfriend. His name was Mike. He was cool. Austin now became my steady school driver. I guess it's for keeping up appearances. After all, the whole school knows that I'm dating Austin. Trish didn't really care but Dez, he minded. A lot. Many people give me dirty looks. I didn't care.

"Hi!" Austin said, and pecked me lightly. I nodded. We leaned on the wall.

"So, Mom wants to meet you," he said, casually. I gave a surprised snort.

"Doesn't she already…." My sentence remained unfinished as I was interrupted by the blaring of the lockdown siren.

**Ooooh, the cliffhangers have resumed! Ha! If only you knew the stuff I have planned for chapter 10! Review**


	11. Aches and Awkward Situations

**Hey! This is a super early update! Because…. Um, just because, no scratch that I'm celebrating! My cousins are leaving today for Paris! Thank god! Anyway, shout outs to: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689, Stella the Rebel and chadsonville, iamastar, foreveryours0143 and all the guests. Anyway, give a hearty round of applause for chapter 10! **

Chapter 10: Aches and Awkward Situations

The lockdown siren blared. Doors closed. Everyone ran for the nearest classroom. We were the last two on the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around for an open classroom door or a not so overfilled classroom. There was none. Austin grabbed my hand.

"Here come on!" he said, and led me to a closet. It was a janitor's closet.

"Ew, no!" I said. A large, menacing looking guy started walking down the corridor.

"Right behind you!" I said and closed the door.

"Ally! You closed the door! We're locked here!" he whined. I looked at him uncomprehendingly, and then I suddenly remembered. Ryanne also got kicked out because she jammed the janitor's closet so that she and her cheerleading buddies could beat up anyone they wanted without worrying someone would pass. The door hadn't been fixed yet! I screamed.

"It's not gonna work, the door's sound proof and you're making me deaf! This is a very small space, you know!" he said and I mumbled an apology. He was so close I could feel him breathing down my neck. It felt weird and kind of nice and comforting.

"Um, Ally?" he said, and I tried to look at him, which was totally pointless because I couldn't even see him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're… um,"

"What?!" I said, sounding annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"You're pressing on my….um" he said, as if he were at a loss for words. Okay, I was still annoyed but mostly concerned now.

"What is it? Are you gonna barf or something?" I asked and poked him. He gave a sharp response of pain.

"Okay what is it?!" I asked, really pissed off now.

"You're pressing on my…. Um," he said again.

"What am I pressing on your …..? Oh no, please tell me it's not… Oh my god!" I said, freaking out. I banged my head on the wall.

"Ow! See, this is what I get for following you!" I said.

"Well, excuse me if I was trying to save your ass!"

"Oh, yeah, well it's not my fault that you picked such a horrible location!"

"Well, it's not my fault that all the classroom doors closed!"

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I…I….I" The door swung open. Trish was there; her eyes open in pure shock.

"Girl, what did you get yourself into?"

**The cliff hangers are here! Ahhh! The premiere of Austin and Jessie and Ally is here! Bye, and enjoy the premiere! If it was good for those of you who have a different time zone, tell me! Bye! Review!**


	12. Dates and Disasters part 1

**Hey, hey! What up! It's me; bearing news that chapter 11 is here! Well, hmmm, I did a lot of work to get to this chapter, and this is one of my favorite parts, that was planned out in my head, but first let's have a look at the following wonderful and inspiring authors: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689, Stella the Rebel and chadsonville, iamastar, foreveryours0143 and all the guests. And welcome aboard, missme02! Here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: Dates and Disasters part 1

I sat down on the ruby red couch that lay in the living room, still waiting. Of course, I had no choice but to agree to what Austin wanted, which was for him to take me to meet his parents. Of course, they already knew me, but I guess this one was the dating kind of meeting. My dad was pretty cool about Austin being my boyfriend. He said that it was better that he knew Austin so that it would be less awkward when they had a 'talk'. I choked on the water I was drinking when he said that. A car parked, and there was a knock on the doorbell. I opened it. Austin was outside, wearing a normal jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket. He looked cute. I wore a normal jeans and a white shirt too.

"Hey, we match," I sad and he nodded and a smile began to form at the corners of his mouth. He took me to his car which was a nice sleek black Volvo. I got in and he turned on the radio, while he drove. His house was kind of far away from mine. I remembered when I ran through the streets from his home to mine. I laughed softly, too low for him to hear. The car was silent, save for the music. Then, Austin's song started playing on the radio. It was 'Heard it on the Radio' we listened to it and then after, we finally reached the house. I walked with him to the door, when he suddenly he held my hand. I looked at him.

"Hey! We're dating," he said, and I relaxed. He opened the door and I saw his parents standing there. They looked at me sweetly, especially Mrs. Moon.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Ally," he said and they smiled and shook my hand. Mr. Mon patted his son on the back.

"Way to go, son! I didn't think you had it in you," he said and all of us sat at the grand dining table, where a lot of food was waiting for us.

"I'm gonna go get the chicken casserole," Austin said and got up and went into the kitchen.

"So, Ally, dear, I was just wondering, how did you and Austin fall in love?"

**Yup, the cliffhangers are here I just want to tell you guys something important. I'm running out of names for my stories so… here's my solution. If you want to be in this story or any of my other stories as a bad person or a good person, send me your name, a brief physical description, your personality and some stuff you like and don't like, in a review or a Private message. It has to be short and if you want to be a good guy, put a 'G' next to it and if you want to be a bad guy, then put a 'B' If you have a story idea or a story that you want to improve or get help from, feel free to send a Pm. Okay, bye! And Review. **


	13. Dates and Disasters part 2

**Hi! I just want to announce that I have received my report card and I am alive! Anyway, shout outs to: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689, Stella the Rebel and chadsonville, iamastar, foreveryours0143, missme02, seasonal music, jamesmaslow4evz, semcneil69 and all the guests. Anyway, part 2 is here! Oh yeah, this is where disaster part comes in! Heh, heh.**

Chapter 11: Dates and Disasters part 2

_**Austin's POV**_

"So, how did you and Austin fall in love?" my embarrassing person of a mother said. I cursed my mother silently. Ally looked shell shocked, as if my mom suddenly started talking like an alien. I could only blame her a tiny bit. My dad saw me eavesdropping on the conversation. From his expression, he looked as pleased to hear my mother's comment as a party guest would be if he saw a strange insect crawling out of his salad. I almost laughed.

_**Ally's POV**_

I looked at Mrs. Moon, trying to mask my cluelessness with a look of thought. I poorly succeeded but at least, she didn't look suspicious. I thought of an answer that would sound at least sensible.

"Well, um, Austin and I have been friends for a while," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask another question. My hope was dashed.

"Yes, but how did it turn to love?" she asked, smiling. I wandered around looking for an answer. I looked at the door were a minute ago, Austin had disappeared. He was still there, looking at me an expression that said, _Sorry. _I nodded. _Find a distraction_, I mouthed and thought of a satisfying answer for Mrs. Moon. I can only hope he hurried up. But, luck hasn't exactly been in my favor lately.

_**Austin's POV**_

I looked around the kitchen, desperate to find a distraction. There was nothing here that wasn't expensive and I really didn't want to owe my parents. _Nothing but smoke alarms,_ I thought. That was it! I rushed to the tall cabinet on the far side of the kitchen. I looked for the matches. I found a lighter and a candle. I lit the candle. _Here goes nothing_, I thought and I climbed the kitchen counter. It wasn't tall enough to reach one of the smoke alarms. I looked around. I saw an old and tall candle holder on the side of the counter. I guess my mom hadn't deposited it yet to the trash receptacle of she was just too sentimental to throw it away. She was funny with stuff like that. I grabbed it and stuck the candle on top. I waved the candle at the smoke alarm, hoping it would sense it. At first, nothing happened, and then water spewed all around me and the smoke alarm blared with a loud noise. I dropped the candle on the curtain and ran.

_**Ally's POV**_

The smoke alarm blared. Water spewed out and drenched everything. Austin ran out of the kitchen.

"Fire!" he said, breaking the shocked silence his parents were in.

"Yeah, we noticed!" I said and grabbed my purse and bolted. Austin and his parents did the same. We watched the house that rained inside for a few minutes before the alarm security showed up. Neighbors gathered around to see what was going on. One of Austin's neighbors and also cousin came out first.

"What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone. Her name was Aurora, and we were really good friends. She took the same classes I did, although she was fifteen.

"Well, the curtains went on fire," Austin said, nonchalantly, as if it was a normal occurrence. Aurora raised her eyebrows in question. Austin turned to me.

"I'll take you home, Ally," he said and I nodded. I said goodbye to Aurora and she said the same back and asked me to call her. I told her that I would.

_**A few minutes later**_

Austin drove to my house. Along the way, someone gave me a towel. I hung onto it, like a priceless artifact. Austin and I didn't talk at all. I guess because we were sort of shocked about what happened. Not the 'supposed' fire but because of what Mrs. Moon asked me. We arrived at my house. I came out and headed up the gravel walkway.

"Ally," Austin said. I turned and faced him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He shook his head, a clear sign which said _'Don't Bother' _

"See you," I said but he had already driven away.

_**Ally's Room**_

I played a few notes on the piano and looked at the song book. The book had been a birthday present from Aurora, which made it all the more special. I flipped the pages to look at some of the other songs I wrote. I selected one at random and played the notes and began to sing,

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

A rattle sounded through, ruining the nice country mood. I looked down on my window, wondering if it was a thief. It wasn't. Something snapped in my brain:

Austin Monica Moon was hanging on the perch of my windowsill in my room, ten feet from the ground.

**Hey! Chapter was longer than I thought. Anyway, the rules still apply. If you want to be in the story, just send your name, short physical description and personality. It would really help a lot! For this week, I used Aurora, who is Seasonal Music. Thanks! Anyway, so if you have some time, check out these stories: What happened to Goodbye and the Truth about Forever by lily5603 and Ally's a bad girl now? by hoping for ally moon. Anyway, REVIEW! And have a Merry December! Bye!**


	14. Picnics and Accidents

**Hey! I'm back and yeah! Let's celebrate the 12****th**** chapter! Anyway, shout outs to: Lily5603, love shipper, queenc1, Awesome sauce325, pink freckle, I'mnotTophIamMelonlord, Erica, Country2776, Amanda menezes 7524879, hoping for ally moon, Katnov97, Frenchie12, Insane turtle, daydreamerflyingfree96, curly bear916, Nico fan-of- Apollo, Miss Sunny Baudelaire, YOLO7, suninasukini, amanchaa, Mandymay123, bulldogbarb09, musicpoetrywithpersonality29 , Jfremer16, VampDiariesfan12, fantasychic29, FanFicCrazyX, Isazu, pink business, Team Mindless143, supersweetp, kkequestrian, MLinri, AusllyKickLover4ever, Mac5689, Stella the Rebel and chadsonville, iamastar, foreveryours0143, missme02, seasonal music, jamesmaslow4evz, semcneil69, Ally and Austin and all the guests. Anyway, let's give it up for chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: Picnics and Accidents

"Austin! What the hell are you doing in my room!?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I'd love to tell you, but right now, I could use some help!" he said. I gave him a hand and pulled him up. He sighed in relief, and dusted his shirt.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I forgot to tell you happy 17th birthday, Ally," he said. I looked at him, uncomprehendingly. I smacked my forehead. I was so caught up with all the stuff going on that I forgot today was my birthday. I looked at Austin. He wore a jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket and black sneakers. In his hand, he held a picnic basket.

"Picnic basket?" I asked, looking at it. Austin looked down and smiled. He sat down on the floor and I sat down with him. I was about to say something when I realized my dad wasn't home. Austin took out a lunch box with what looked like sandwiches, four bottles of milk, a pack of chocolate covered strawberries and a large box of pizza. There were also some apples.

"I couldn't buy a cake since it wouldn't fit in my hand when I was climbing so, does pizza work?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Austin," I said and he smiled. He turned on the music stereo to a decent level, and popped in one of my Taylor Swift albums. We ate the pizza first, and we drank the milk like it was booze. I smiled. This was one of the best birthdays of my life. The pizza was great. It was a Meat Lovers one, and the cinnamon covered breadsticks made a lovely sweet contrast to the salty and delicious pizza. After finishing with the pizza, we ate the apples. They were red, which was my favorite color. Austin picked up a strawberry and fed me it. I smiled and did the same to him. We had turns of someone catching the strawberry when we threw it. It was fun and immature, two things that I have never done in a long time. After, Austin got up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it, but after I was up, he didn't let go. A slow dance song began to play.

"Miss Dawson, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" he asked, and offered his hand. I laughed.

"Of course you may, Mr. Moon," I said, and took his hand. Okay, we looked pretty weird. We were dancing a slow dance with me in a red T shirt that said, 'I'm a Rebel. I don't dance' and black pajamas. It was nice, and strange, but mostly nice. He leaned in and I let him. And then, just like that, we kissed. It was strange, and for a while, I just stood there, shocked. I let his lips guide me before I started kissing back. He gasped and deepened the kiss. It was sweet and wonderful. I felt his lips move against mine, soft and gentle. His hands were on my cheeks and mine was knotted in his hair. Our lips moved slowly, savoring the moment, not caring about anything but this moment. And for a long while, it was just me and Austin, kissing under the night sky.

_**The Next Day (Trish's POV)**_

Ugh, where was Ally? I asked her to meet me in the park five hours ago! I drove to her house and used the old stairs attached to the wall to climb up her bedroom wall. I looked in. Oh my God! I saw Ally and Austin together fast asleep on the bed. I could tell Austin was shirtless and one of his hands was draped over Ally's sleeping form. They were wrapped in a blanket. I screamed and then I felt the stairs give away, and I fell into Ally's mom's beloved pumpkin patch.

**Hey! You may realize I sort of took that scene from Hannah Montana the movie. I know that's kind of bad, but I didn't want to end the story on a cliff hanger, so there, I put Trish falling on the pumpkin patch. Anyway, the thing is still on, and now, REVIEW! Bye!**


	15. Dates and Disasters: The Sequel part 1

**Hey! It's chapter 13! This is another of my favorite chapters to write. Anyway, shout outs to: Awesomesauce325, queenc1, Jfremer16 and Love Shipper. You could skip the note but I just finished reading Divergent and Insurgent! Really, awesome books **

Chapter 13: Dates and Disasters: The Sequel Part 1

I woke up next to Austin. At first, I was conscious of nothing, and then I realized where I was. I got up so fast that I kicked him.

"Ow! What the heck!" he said. I grabbed his shirt. Wait, his shirt! I hyperventilated.

"OMG! What happened last night? Did we…..?" I asked. Austin looked at me.

"Have sex? No, But sleep together, Yes," he said, smugly.

"We just slept," he said, and touched me on the cheek, "And touched… And kissed," He kissed me gently. It was a sweet kind of kiss, and I returned it. He gasped and deepened the kiss. This was no first kiss. This was a hungry, desperate and rough kind of kiss. It was what Trish would have said 'the kind of kiss that led to sex' Austin licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and he slid in. He pulled away. I whimpered.

"So, dating?" he asks. I pull him closer.

"Dating," I said and kissed him. And for a while, it was just us, kissing in the morning.

_**Park (Four months later)**_

"Dez kissed me, finally!" Trish said, nudging my shoulder. Austin held my hand beside me.

"So, you and Dez are officially dating!" I said. It was really true. I was really happy for her. It made her unusually happy when she heard Dez's name. Suddenly, a woman approached me. Her press badge pronounced her as Katrina Von Hogan, reporter for Entertainment Weekly.

"So," she said, in a high baby voice, "here we have our new power couple of the year, Austin Moon, the famous superstar and his beautiful song writer, Ally Dawson, so, tell me, Austin, how did you two meet?" I looked like I was just slapped. Austin looked surprised but he masked into his sexy, crooked smile.

"I met her at school, and she was the prettiest there," he said. I looked at him. We were used to this, lying about where we met, and our personal information. Katrina asked a few questions. Trish cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but Austin needs to prepare for his _date _with Ally, at The Asian Buffet," Trish emphasized the word 'date'

"Wonderful! We'll be there!" Katrina said and left. Austin looked at her.

"I do?" he asked. We looked at her.

"Yes, you do, bye, Ally," Trish said and shoved him to his car. I waved and walked to my car. Austin bought it for me. I loved it, since I finally got my license. I got in. Someone knocked on my window. It was Trish. She slipped a note through my window. I took it and read it. I recognized the writing immediately. It was Austin's.

Hey, I know that our date didn't go so well with my parents the last time, so how about a dinner at the Asian Buffet with me and my parents, at seven? I love you, Ally.

Austin

I smiled and tucked the note into my pocket. I turned my car on and drove home.


	16. Dates and Disasters: The Sequel part 2

**Hello! I'm back from my much needed book reading hold! OMG! I can't believe that there are five more chapters before the end of Chemical Reactions! (Sniff) They finish so fast. Anyway, chapter 13 part 2 is here!**

_**Ally's POV (Two days later)**_

I walked to Austin's house. His parents had called in saying that they had to go on a sudden and abrupt business trip. Now I know that this may look bad, but Austin had texted me saying that we needed to talk. I am guessing it was about the fact that I was going to prom with him. I walked to the door of his house. The doorbell wasn't working and the door was locked. I forgot my spare key home. But, since Mrs. Moon always left a spare key in the flower pot, I managed to get in. The house looked newly furnished. Elegant, red velvet curtains covered the windows. The furniture looked very modern. Beautiful paintings were strung up the wall. I walked up to Austin's room. I opened the door. My mouth dropped open. Austin was sitting on the bed, and he was kissing another girl. I walked back slowly to the door. Tears began to form in my eyes. However, luck seemed to personally hate me as Austin broke away and saw me. His eyes widened. The girl who he was with turned to me and smiled. She looked like a rabid dog. I knew her. Her name was Jessica Timothy. She was the school ho, and also, a part of Kaydence's group of bitches. She was, of course, very pretty, with long blonde hair and green eyes. Typical Barbie doll wanna- be, only with more sexual appeal.

"Ally, it's not…" he started. I turned on my heel and ran. Tears began to fall freely down my cheeks. I ran, not to home, but to my favorite place. It was an old beach in Miami. No one went there anymore. I ran there and climbed the cliff. I cried. You know, I really wanted to say that I wasn't hurt by this. After all, it was all an act, wasn't it? I wanted to say that I didn't care. I really wished I could. But I had to face the truth, which only made things harder and more painful than ever; I had fallen in love with Austin. I sniffled and cried.

"Need a tissue?" a voice asked. I looked up with my tearful and red eyes. A boy stood a few feet from me. He was handsome with beautiful dark brown hair and luminous green eyes that looked at me with sympathy and sadness.

"Yes, please," I said. He handed me a white tissue. I took it gratefully. The tissue felt nice in my hands. I dried my eyes, knowing that my eyes wouldn't be dry for long. I looked over at my shoulder strap bag, savoring the silence between me and the stranger beside me.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked. I looked over at him. I felt the urge to drop my problems on him.

"I fell in love with the wrong person. I didn't want to. It just…happened," I said.

"How so?" he asked, sounding intrigued. I talked quickly, reciting all the awful things that happened. Throughout this, the boy looked at me and listened. He did not even interrupt. I finished.

"Well, that is rather unfortunate. My name is Gabriel, by the way," he said the first sentence sympathetically.

"I'm Ally," I said. He nodded and smiled, as if there was some invisible joke I couldn't see.

"Alright, Allison, would you like me to walk you home. I am sure that your father will be worried about you," he said. I sniffled and nodded. He helped me up and I walked home with him, all the while feeling like a dejected woman.

_**The next day**_

When I went back to school, I made sure I held my IPod in my hand, and I listened to music all the way while walking to school. I listened to happy, peppy music, not the slow broken hearted kind of music that sounded like an anthem for a funeral of a dead rat. I got to school. Austin was waiting for me. I walked past him, since trying to avoid him would be inevitable.

"Ally, let's talk about this," he pleaded. I shook my head and laughed.

"Is this the part where you try to explain stuff to me? Because if it is, then goodbye," I said, sounding hurt.

"Ally, you know you still have to go to prom. Ally, just, please let me explain," Austin pleaded once again. I waved him off impatiently.

"Then, I won't go," I said.

"Ally, you have to. You know that," Austin said, pleading with his eyes. I was stubborn. Every year, Marano High holds a ball which is our prom. If someone doesn't attend, they are instantly bullied and branded as a social outcast. No one would be allowed to talk to them. By this time, everyone was staring. Kaydence's group was snickering, clearly planning some evil gruesome plot to make my life miserable.

"I'll take her," a voice said. Everyone gasped. Kaydence and her bitches stared in disbelief. Austin glared at the person. I turned around. The voice belonged to none other than Gabriel.

**Okay, like I said you know what I usually put under here. Shout outs to: Awesomesauce325, queenc1, Jfremer16 and Love Shipper. You are all very awesome people. Goodbye and review.**


	17. Songs and Singing

**Okay, shout outs to: Frenchie12, Lilly5603, EmilylovesBooks and all the guests. Chapter 14 is here.**

Chapter 14: You and I

I watched uncomprehendingly, and Austin looked….. furious. Okay, that was too mild a word. He literally had smoke coming out of his ears. Gabriel smiled at me, while Austin glared at him.

"Well, it's settled then," I simply said, and walked out of school, making history as I did so. I have never done that before. Austin tried to talk to me, but I ignored him and kept walking.

_**Nighttime**_

My father was out on a business trip, and my mom was as usual, not around. I sat at my piano, and looked at my song book. Soft tears began to fall as I started playing.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

More tears fell. I remembered the first time I met Austin. We had barely known each other then. I sang even more as lyrics began to come in my mind, as if it had been there for years. Like they were the perfect words to long forgotten fairytale.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_**Austin's POV**_

I began playing my piano, thinking about Ally. I shouldn't have done what I did. Of course, I didn't want Jessica. She'd pushed me on the bed, and kissed me. It just happened that Ally walked in the same time. Tears that had been stored for years began to spill. I had never cried before. Trish hated me, and Dez just stayed out of the way to avoid being beat up with Trish.

_Same bed but it feels just_

_A little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio_

_But it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you_

_All it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little_

_When I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like (oooooh)_

_Mmm too young too dumb to realize_

Tears fell, and I knew that I had fallen for her. I always had loved her. I was just denying it. I could see it. Ally and Gabriel dancing together on the night of the ball, looking both stunning and natural. They could be together forever.

_That I should've bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_**The next few days in Trish's POV**_

The next few days between the break- up of Austin and Ally were a long, tragic and competitive process. Austin continued to try and talk to her, but Ally never listened. She and Gabriel hanged out often, always going to book conventions and constellations meetings and all the rest of nerdy stuff Ally was into. I kept my job as a counter girl in a bookstore called Daybooks. It was a weird name, but it was actually nice. Gabriel turned out to be nice, and I know that Ally could never talk to me about the Austin stuff, and although it hurt me a bit, I understood her point. She would never want to hurt Austin, no matter how much he hurt her and I got that. I sighed. Being stuck in the middle is horrible. I whispered a poem that I made during the chaos of the weeks. I still remembered it from English Class and I got my first A on it, because it was the only work I ever submitted.

_Here comes the girl with the pretty brown curls_

_Here comes the guy with the golden blonde hair_

_The girl wishes for him._

_The boy wishes for her._

_It's twisted but for them,_

_It's rational._

_Being stuck in the middle sucks, but what can you do?_

_If you had to choose?_

_Would you be with your bestest_

_Friend, or would you choose that which is true?_

Kaydence and her best friend, Brittany appeared around the block, looked at me and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, this is amazing! Austin is finally mine! Could you believe he asked me to the dance?" Kaydence said. I gave her my prize glare and punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

"Austin will never be yours, you overweight slut. He is and always will be Ally's" I said, and walked out.

**There you go. The song Ally sang was when there was me and you by Vanessa Hudgens from HSM 1 and Austin sang When I was your man by Bruno Mars. The poem was my crappy try at making a poem. **


	18. Before and After

**Hey! So, this is the 18****th**** chapter. Shout outs to: queenc1, primjay and all the guests. Right, so this was a very tricky chapter to write for me, because I have absolutely no sense of fashion, but here it goes.**

_**Ally's POV (Two weeks after)**_

Prom was upon us. All the flyers suggested everything about it from reminders to get dates to home coming queen nominees. Trish and I decided to go dress shopping today. She was going to prom with Gabriel's camp friend, Trent Fisher. He just bribed him to do it. Trent was also good looking with his black hair and brown eyes. He was nice to me, and fondly called me 'Geek Chic' I didn't mind. The theme for prom this year was 'Modern Fairytale' so therefore, Trish and I would be heading down to the hottest dress shop in Miami for our dresses.

_**Dress Shop**_

I looked at all the dresses hung around the store. I didn't even know where to begin. I walked to the dress section where Trish stood, trying desperately to decide between two dresses. One was a long and very regal black, with sparkling sequins that showed her back to perfection. The other was a short, knee length dress with a sparkled glitter top and a light pink at the bottom with spaghetti straps. I told her not to wear both. Although Trish was my best friend, I wouldn't exactly be too comfortable around her if she wore any of them. Finally, she went with a long dark pink, sleeveless one. That was decent. I looked around, until Trish grabbed my arm.

"You're not shopping!" Trish said. I glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood," I said. Trish sighed.

"I'm going to the music store," I said and left. I heard Trish let out a long string of curses. I didn't care. I walked to the music store. I looked around among the shelves.

"Alright, everyone! So, let's see who's gonna be the next karaoke singer, and it's you!" the guy said, pointing directly at me. I looked at him, before sighing. Hell, who cares? Might as well continue the trend. I boldly walked to where the guy was. Music started up. It was a song I knew well.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, _

_How we met _

_And the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say they're the lucky ones _

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, _

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication, _

_Miscommunications lead to fallout, _

_So many things that I wish you knew _

_So many walls up that I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dyin' to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us _

_Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should have held me, _

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing _

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah _

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you _

_Like it's killing me? _

_Yeah _

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now _

_Now, Now, Now _

_And we're not speaking, _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?_

_Yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down._

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

Everyone clapped and I smiled. But inside, I was slowly dying.

**This chapter was pretty boring but Prom is going to be a four parter! I can't believe the story is almost done. Anyway, bye!**


	19. Prom part one

**Hi! Everyone! So, this is now the first part to the four part ending of Chemical Reactions. But first, shout outs to: queenc1, primjay10 and RockandRollsuperstar. Now, you may proceed to read. **

_**Ally's POV (Day before Prom)**_

Since prom was really special, we didn't have classes for the day before it and the morning on the day. So, I got up late, ignored Austin's phone calls and went to the kitchen and got out some cereal. Today, Trish was taking me to the Shirley's Span and Salon to 'fix me up' for the dance. My dad was out on a business trip to Cairo, as per usual so I just popped in one of my homemade CD's of favorite songs in the stereo and cranked it up to a decent level. Right now, the song was Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. I turned it up louder. Someone rang the bell. I answered the door in my old faded black shirt, blue jeans and morning hair. The person who came to see me today was Trish, all glammed and girlied up to go to the spa.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Whatever," I said.

_**Next Day at afternoon (3 hours till prom night)**_

The next day, I woke up from my afternoon nap to find a box sitting beside my bed. On it, was a note written in perfect, elegant writing. Gabriel. I opened it and read the words to my mind.

_Hey Ally,_

_Trish told me you didn't pick a dress for prom so I got you this. I hope you like it._

_Gabriel_

I opened the box, only to find a dress waiting for me, complete with shoes and jewelry. The dress itself was made of silk, and it was a bit longer than my knee. Maybe about three or two inches. The bottom was a gorgeous deep dark blue and as it rose to the top, the color became lighter. The shoes were electric blue, and the jewels were earrings, a necklace and a bracelet in the color of clear aquamarine blue. I gently ran my finger along the material of the dress, soothed by its smooth texture. That was how I found myself two hours and thirty minutes later, wearing the dress that Gabriel picked out for me. Trish wore the pink dress I saw the other day.

"Gabriel was so nice to buy that dress for you!" Trish said, looking at me enviously. I stared through the mirror, looking at the unfamiliar girl I saw there now. She looked like me, with her long brown hair and brown eyes, but she was the complete opposite of the girl that was in the cocoon, using it as a shield from the rest of the world. But, now she was a butterfly, ready to face the world. There was only one person that helped me through this transformation. Austin Moon. The boy who owned my heart, even now. A familiar dull ache bloomed in my chest, and I squelched it, the way I would do to a small flower. I grabbed my IPod and slipped it in my handbag. Soon, I heard the sound of a car rounding the bend and come to a stop in my house. Gabriel honked the horn twice. I glanced one last time at the mirror and the girl stared at me, with her perfect brown curls and pretty brown eyes and her perfect face, made beautiful by make-up. I walked down the stairs, walking to meet Gabriel. He was there, wearing his tuxedo, holding his corsage, which he put on my hand. It was made out of roses, my favorite flower. I smiled at him. Trish was with Trent, and they were laughing about something. I got in the front seat and Gabriel went in the driver's seat, turned up the engine, put on a CD and drove out of my house, and I watched it as it slowly got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely out of sight. I looked at the song that was playing. It stopped and then started playing again, but I recognized it.

"One Direction?" I asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Yeah," Trent said, "Gabriel's a Directioner,"

"Me too, well sort of," I said. Gabriel glanced at me.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well, I'd be a Directioner, but I haven't bought any of their albums as yet," I said. Gabriel gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. I glanced out of the window, before I stopped the CD and popped in a new random one.

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

I glared at the window, and let a long sigh. This was going to be a long night.

**Hey, part one done! Get ready for part 2 on Friday!**


	20. Prom part two

**Hey, guys. So, I'm writing the new chapter of Chemical Reactions today. Anyway, shout outs to: queenc1, primjay10 and all the guests. Anyway, part 2 is here! And by the way, the Trent in this story is not the jerk who broke Trish's heart. And also, there is going to be an epilogue after this.**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Finally, after some time, I yanked out Austin's CD and popped in a Taylor Swift. I was tired of being the heart broken Ally. I just wanted to be free. Free of everything. In the end, the CD stopped playing, and it switched to radio, where the evening program of Good Night, Chelsea was going on. Chelsea was a Dj who played the new songs on air.

"So, this is Austin Moon's new single…." She didn't finish, as I furiously turned off the radio, by slamming the off button. I glared pointedly at the window. Yep, this really was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gabriel parked his car in one of the open spaces in the parking lot, which was crowded with teenagers. He parked the car, and Trish and Trent got out. People glanced at our car. Clearly, I was now popular because I was Austin's first ex. Gabriel opened my door, and I stepped out. People looked at me, but I ignored them as thoroughly as I could.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked. I nodded and looked at him. He gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed. I stepped closer to the gym door and after taking a deep breath, I opened the doors. The gym was filled with people, and the lights played along the floor. I stepped inside, and almost, ominously, the doors closed on its own. I looked at Gabriel, who just smiled. We found ourselves stuck to the wall. The reason: We both hated dancing. Kaydence had come in, with what Trish and I decided to call 'The Slut Dress.' It was short, about five inches above the knee, and was black. I knew that if Kaydence bended over, we'd get a flash of her underwear, something I hoped would never happen. It did. Austin looked…..good. He laughed and talked with her friends like they'd known each other since childhood. I bit my lip.

"Alright, everyone. So, who wants to go up next?" the DJ said. I walked up to where she was.

"Me," I said. Everyone turned my way. The DJ looked at me, and handed me the mike. I looked at the karaoke screen. The screen said Taylor Swift: Red.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn_

_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible_

_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_

_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_

_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

I finished the song, and then everyone started clapping like crazy. I glanced around, and saw Austin kissing The Slut. I got off the stage quickly, and walked away from the gym. I ran to the lockers, where no one was, and softly, let my tears escape. Why was I acting like this? Isn't this what I was expecting? I quickly wiped my tears. Someone was coming.

"Ally?" a voice said. It was Austin. I looked at him defiantly.

"What? Need to brag? There are other people you can talk to." I said. He looked at me. His eyes were startled, open…and hurt. I fought my urge to say something, anything.

"Ally, I still…." I stopped him. He continued anyway.

"Ally, Just let me explain. Please," he said. I glared at him.

"You've made your choice, Austin, and I've made mine. Goodbye," I said. I started to turn around, but then, Austin grabbed my arm and kissed me. It wasn't the gentle kind. It was the hard, deep, sweet kind. The kind that says I love you. I fought the urge to lean in. So, I just stood there and let him kiss me. When he was done, he pulled away, and I slapped him right across the face. He clutched his cheek, looking quite surprised. I looked at him for a moment, before I ran away from him, feeling like Cinderella running away from her prince.

* * *

**Alright, we're almost done. Just two chapters and an epilogue. Bye.**


	21. Prom part three

**Hey, guys! First, I changed my username from winterbutterfly200 to PurpleHearts200. Next, shout outs to: queenc1, primjay10, jamesmaslow4evz, Frenchie12, Masked Shadow The Killer, Hannah Banana 1456 and all the guests. Here is Part three! It's nearing the end. It's in Ally's POV, as per usual. Oh, yes, and there was a typing error. The fourth part is the epilogue.**

* * *

I spent a good bit of time in the bathroom. Thank God I wore Trish's mascara, which never runs, no matter what. I fixed my make-up, and after the redness around my eyes subsided, I got out. I walked down the hall, and then I heard voices. I quickly ran into the janitor's closet. It was the same one that Austin and I got locked in. The lock had been fixed. I closed the door, and opened it a crack, so I could see. It was Austin and Kaydence. They seemed to be arguing. I opened it just a bit more. They couldn't see me.

"…..believe you! I'm Kaydence, the hottest girl in school! I don't get dumped!" Kaydence shouted.

"Well, now you have," Austin said, coolly. I admired him for that.

"Why are you doing this?! I set up Jessica to get you! And now, you're going to go back to that geek, Dawson! She replaced you!" Kaydence shouted. My shock mirrored Austin's, who had turned around and was looking in pure shock.

"You brought Jessica to my house, and told her to kiss me?" Austin asked coldly. Kaydence nodded bleakly, already defeated.

"She was supposed to make it look like you guys were dating, so that Ally would break up with you. She texted Ally, when she stole your phone," She said. Austin glared at her.

"I'm going to go to Ally, and explain the whole thing," Austin said, and Kaydence ran away, crying.

"You don't have to," I said, and came out of the closet. Austin looked at me, shocked. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," I said.

"I forgive you," Austin said, and kissed me. And this time I leaned in. We kissed, and it was amazing. It was a sweet kind of kiss, and I moved my lips with his, feeling his hand around me, and the other on my cheek. I locked my arms around his neck. After a while, Austin broke away.

"I love you, Allison Dawson," he said, and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Austin Moon," I said, and this time, I kissed him.

"Awwww," four voices said. We both turned to see Trish, Dez, Trent and Gabriel looking at us sweetly. I smiled at them. Austin locked his hand with mine, and we walked back to Prom together.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Time for karaoke!" The DJ said, and Austin and I raised our hands. The DJ nodded, looking very happy. Austin and I stepped in stage together. The lyrics began to show in the screen, and the instrumental started. I had to sing first.

_Tell me have you ever wanted_

_Someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak_

_But you just can't find the words_

_Well I had this dream once;_

_I held it in my hands_

The next part was for Austin.

_She was the purest beauty_

_But not the common kind_

_She had a way about her_

_That made you feel alive_

_And for a moment_

_We made the world stand still_

Then one line was for both of us.

_Yeah, we owned the night_

It was Austin's part again.

_You had me dim the lights;_

_You danced just like a child_

_The wine spilled on your dress_

Then mine.

_And all you did was smile_

_Yeah, it was perfect_

_I hold it in my mind_

Then both of us.

_Yeah, we owned the night_

_When the summer rolls around_

_And the sun starts sinking down_

_I still remember you_

_Oh, I remember you_

_And I wonder where you are_

_Are you looking at those same stars again?_

_Do you remember when?_

_We woke under a blanket_

_All tangled up in skin_

_Not knowing in that moment_

_We'd never speak again_

_But it was perfect;_

_I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

_Yeah, we owned the night _

When the song was done, everyone clapped. Austin kissed me, and everyone cheered. I smiled, knowing this where I belonged, in Austin's arms.

* * *

The fireworks display was huge. It happened every year after Prom. Austin and I sat together in the grass. Gabriel was okay with Austin and me.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Hmmm," he said, looking at me. I pecked him on the lips. He smiled at me.

"I hate Chemistry," I said. He laughed.

"Me too," he said.

"But now, I have a reason to tell Mr. Smith thank you, and probably Brady for getting sick," I said. He smiled.

"Me too," he said, and kissed me on the lips, as the rest of the world around us went on.

* * *

**Hello, people. Story isn't over yet. Still has one more chapter: the epilouge. That would be later in the day, maybe. Or next week, Friday. I don't know. But, for now, Bye! The song they sang was We own the Night by Lady Antebellum.**


	22. Epilouge: 20 years later

**Hey, you guys! It's the epilogue! Anyway, shout outs to: queenc1, primjay10, Hannah Banana 1456, mysterioupurplerose2121 and all the guests. I also want to thank all the people who have read and followed this story all the time. Thank you so much everybody. I just can't believe it's finally over! I'm going to write a new story after this.**

* * *

_**20 years later**_

Hi, it's Ally, again, but this time, I'm speaking as Allison D. Moon, happily married to Austin Moon for twenty years.

My best friend, Trish and Austin's best friend, Dez got married, and they have three children, Tristan, who looked like Trish, Delia, who looked like Dez and Trez, who was a boy and had Trish's hair and Dez's eyes. Trish was pregnant with the fourth child for five months. Trish was a famous fashion designer, and she owned Infinity, which had ten branches in the U.S and more in over 75 countries. Dez became a famous director, and he directed most of Austin's movies.

Gabriel got married to Emily Graywood, a writer who helped me write my first book, Song from your Heart, which was me and Austin's story. It became an instant hit. Anyway, Gabriel and Emily had triplets, Gabriella, Embry and Genevieve. Gabriel became a lawyer. He and Emily lived happily together in France. They visit every Christmas and Thanksgiving.

Trent got married to Aurora, Austin's nice neighbor. They had two sets of twins. The first set was Trina and Ally. The second set was Austin and Dean. Trent became an architect and Aurora became a doctor. They moved to Idaho five years ago. They visit every year.

As for me, well, I gave up my dreams for going to Yale, and settled for studying where my friends studied. Although my dad was kind of pissed about it for a while, he understood. He died a few years ago. Sonic Boom was now owned by Austin and me. As for Austin, he got a major in music, and he was now an international superstar. Dez directs his music videos, and all the movies he acts on. Austin never took kissing scenes. He said that he would never kiss another girl but me. Austin and I moved to Hollywood, and we lived happily together. We got married fifteen years ago, and we had our first child, Ross, a year after. He looked just like Austin. Two years after, we made triplets, Rosemarie, Aria and Austin Junior. Now, I'm 36 years old, I have just recently gotten out of the hospital five years ago after bringing my daughter, Laura to the world and I have written and published over 60 books, which has published all over the world. Twenty years have passed in my life, and as I look back, I know I've made mistakes, but that makes everything better. This was my life. All the memories of every passing year, the memories I shared with my friends were real, and true. Every unexpected challenge that was overcome was mine. Challenges helped me get this far, and in the end, I even sent Mr. Smith a wedding invitation.

_And then, I realized something. I realized that Perfect didn't mean that you knew the answer to all of life's questions, or that you have planned out your entire future. That kind of Perfect was dull and boring, as it was fake and unreal. Perfect meant making your own rules, or doing something you've never done before. Perfect meant what you wanted it to mean, whatever that was. In truth, Perfect doesn't really exist. There was no formula that could give you the Perfect life, no matter how much you try to plan it. You control your own destiny and no one else. But I knew that my Perfect forever would be spent with…._

"Mommy!" My daughter, Laura said. I smiled.

"Yes, Laura Bear"

"What are you writing?" she asked.

"Just an idea for a new book, sweetie," I said, and stroked her chestnut-brown curls.

"Come on, mommy. Amrita and Emme and Johann and Tiff and Ross and everybody! are here," she said in her cute little baby voice. I stroked her.

"Why don't you go outside, sweetie, and play with your friends? I'll come with you, later. Oh and make sure to put on your winter coat, it's really cold outside" I said, and she nodded again, and went off.

"Hey," Austin whispered in my ear, as he put his arms around me.

"Hey," I said, and turned around and kissed him. We both went outside to play with the kids.

"Alright, Ally, catch!" Trish said, and she threw the Frisbee. And it was these moments, having fun with my whole family, and my friends in the cold winter that I treasured forever.

* * *

**And the story is done! Now, I would like to send a special shout out to: Lilly5603, queenc1 and Awesomesauce325 and all the amazing authors and guests who followed the story all along. I love you, guys! If you'd like a sequel, just PM me, review or answer the poll quiz that will be up tomorrow. Alright everyone, Bye! In honor of the story, I will make a new story which will be up on Friday in Trinidad time. Okay, Bye!**


End file.
